The Trouble with Doctors
by Demonic Host
Summary: Did anyone stop to think what had happened to Rose and The  human  Doctor when the Doctor blinked out of existence for a night? Of course they didn't. So now she has to navigate her way in her home dimension while feeling like she's going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble with Doctors**__

_**Chapter 1**_

"Rose-_ Rose_! You have to listen to me! We don't have much time. Right well what I need you to do is stand right there...no not there! Okay now listen to me. Something is going wrong I can feel it. And something is going to happen and I need you to be strong cause it'll all turn out alright."

No, no it wouldn't and he knew that in the back of his head. Just like how he could feel all of existence just about to blink out. At least all of his existence. Something had gone terribly wrong and he didn't have the Tardis to find out what. He didnt even have the sonic screwdriver any more...

"Doctor you're scarin' me you know that yeah?"

There was a grim smile on his face that exploded into a full out grin. Just like old times, something she hadn't seen on his face for far too long. She could almost hear his heart, his singular heart, thumping away with the adrenaline that pumped his breathing in rapid succession.

But just as she made a move to leave the look on his face held her still. It was so broken...oh _god _she didn't understand what was happening. And this version, the human side, of the Doctor wasn't exactly letting her know either.

She reached out for him as she felt the lights flicker on and off.

"And Rose, you can't tell him _anything_ got it?"

She could faintly see him putting together wires in his haste. He looked so weak but by this point Rose literally couldn't move. The machine had a hold of her now and there was no turning back.

"Doctor, what am I supposed to do?"

He smiled for her again and she could feel the tears running down her cheek. And she still just didn't understand what was happening...but that was the way with the doctor and she wouldn't have him any other way. She wouldn't even change that about him even if he was mostly human now. It's just how it always was, just another part to keep life interesting. And it was so completely him. And to change that would be to make him into someone else. But why did she feel like she was about to loose him forever?

"Be happy...just...Rose?"

She looked at the faint view she had of him with tears clouding her eyes. And her body was shaking, there was really something in the air this time that made this feel permanent. Like back on Satellite 5 only this time there was no Tardis to turn to.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget me."

And then suddenly he was gone. Just gone. Like he had never been there to begin with. As though it had all been just a dream. One that she was loosing focus on. Rose heard the whirl of the machine, she could even hear the sparks of a system starting to short out. The dream of him was slipping away and she couldn't seem to stop it.

_No..._

No.

NO!

And as her body lit up brighter than all of London in all of the years combined, the name of the man who had done this surged back into her mind.

"Doctor..."

She was no longer there but at the same time she was.

"DOCTOR!" the scream echoed all throughout everything in existence as her body pulsed out of the reality she'd made a life in.

The Doctor was gone, her doctor was gone. And for a brief moment ... Rose could feel herself blink out of existence. And when she felt herself again, all she knew was that something inside her hurt, that she was on her hands and knees on a dock, and that she could taste her own tears. Oh and she was still crying. Why was she crying like her heart had just been ripped out?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trouble with Doctors**

_**Chapter Two**_

Rose Tyler's feet seemed to trip over each other with every step she took. Her eyes were blurry as she moved through the street and her head was foggy. There was something drastically important that she was supposed to remember, supposed to be doing. The only thing was…well, she didn't exactly remember what that was now did she? So that left her with the only option she could see – wonder the street till her feet took her to the right place.

The sun overhead was scorching, which was a great surprise considering that she was in London. She was in London wasn't she? Yes, even that detail was escaping her. And as she looked around the blond traveler came to the firm disission that she was not, in any way shape or form, in London. Maybe nearby - _maybe_. But the light was getting brighter, and her head seemed to be on fire. Her body started to burn. Why didn't her skin look flushed? Why wasn't she out of breath? She knew the temperature outside wasn't that bad so something must have been wrong with her body. But none of the signs were presenting themselves.

Something was wrong but she couldn't remember why. She couldn't remember why she was supposed to remember. Just the feeling that it was dire and important. And the feeling that her heart was clenching so painfully she thought she might be having a heart attack.

Still, Rose pushed on though a city that her feet seemed to know better than her head did. That is…until she collapsed against a light pole.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cold and sterile were the first two things that Rose could comprehend as she started to rouse from the sleep she'd somehow fallen into. And then she was made aware of a small beep. A few small beeps, in a pattern. And then the sound of electricity or at least an electric machine. The smell of alcohol and plastic and sheets that were far too thin.

That's right – Rose Tyler was in a hospital.

She struggled to move her arms and heard the tell-tell signs of something stretching and a light groan. She was strapped down to the bed. Nicely of course, she wasn't going to cut off her circulation, but still…she was kind of trapped. She didn't like being trapped – she decided that right away – and she'd very much like for someone to let her go. And then maybe tell her why the hell she was in a hospital to begin with.

Straw colored hair slipped over her face as her head turned towards the sound of an opening door. After a moment or so, time didn't seem to be exactly her friend at the moment, a doctor slid through. Someone who seemed to hold themselves in a high standard – proud and strong, knowledge backing up all the claim. And of course this doctor was in a white lab coat. They were always in lab coats.

But oh did this one look arrogant to her. And rigid – like they'd seen too much and didn't want to admit to being scared.

"Do you know where you are?"

Rose flipped her head back so she could stare up at the ceiling. She had no idea where she was exactly, besides being at a hospital. There was a huff that slipped past her lips as she gave a slight pout. If she knew where she was she might know why she was there. And that, of course, would solve all her problems.

"No, I don't mate. So why doncha tell me?"

"Well miss -"

"Rose, my name is Rose," titles were never her thing – not for her at least.

"Well Rose, you were found on the streets – passed out from exhaustion is anyone's best guess."

"So why am I strapped down then?" She struggled a little, tried to pull at her arms but then seemed to give up after a moment.

She was telling herself that it wasn't so much as giving up as conserving her energy for when she needed it. Yes, that sounded completely logical…and sound proof. If only she could figure out when she'd need her energy then the plan would be perfect.

"For your own safety. You were thrashing around in your unconscious state."

_Running…always running._

"But 'm not now yeah? So let me go."

The self important doctor shook his head lightly as he looked down at the clip board he carried. Rose was quickly learning that she didn't like hospital…that she didn't like _this_ doctor.

"'Fraid I can't do that Rose. You see, the hospital ran some tests when you were brought in. And do you know what we found?"

"Blood?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic manner. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're lymphatic system is…well, it's abnormal."

"Is that a bad thing doc?" Rose asked turning her attention to the lab coated doctor as he now had her full attention.

Maybe that explained why she was having a hard time regulating her body earlier?

"No, no…not in this case," the doctor seemed to pause as he tried to think it over. But when she expected him to explain it to her, his features hardened. "There were high levels of other things that the doctors at this hospital couldn't figure out what they all meant too. So tell me Rose – _what_ are you."

Rose paused, her eyes narrowing down at the Doctor as though he were crazy. She was as human as any other bloke on the street. How was she supposed to know that her lym…lyn…oh whatever that system was that he had said was out of wack? And how was she supposed to explain why her body wasn't acting normal enough for the doctors. She'd _collapsed_ outside! That was the whole reason for someone to bring her to the blood hospital in the first place.

"I'm human," Rose said determined.

"Stop lying. What are you and where do you come from?" The doctor demanded again. 

"I'm as human as you are mate! I've got no idea whatcha trying to get out of me."

"_Rose_ I'm not as stupid as you may think. We both know that you can't be human. It's just up to you to tell us what kind of alien you really are."

_Alien_? Seriously…this guy was going on about Aliens? Rose squeezed her eyes closed as she tightened her fist. Everyone knew that there wasn't such a thing as Aliens. That they were all just made up things that people liked to fake sightings of. None of that was real. It couldn't be…could it?

"_The last __pure__ human at least."_

"'m _human_," Rose repeated, trying to shut out the voice of the woman in her mind that was trying to say that she was the last pure human.

The last pure human…crazy idea.

"Look, I work for an organization – U.N.I.T – that deals with this all the time. So if you don't tell me what you are right _now_ then we'll have other means to get the information from you. Means that you won't like. So I assure you lady that it's in your best interest to tell us what you know, who you are, where you come from, and why you are here before I have to take you back to base."

"I told ya-"

Someone broke her off as her eyes flickered over to the man who looked slightly out of his time by a few decades as he came walking into the room as though he owned it. A rip of deja'vu shuttered down her whole body. She knew this man. She just didn't know how she knew him.

"Rose?" His voice asked out in disbelieve as his firm jaw dropped a little.

American. Or at least she thought. How did she know an American?

"Yeah?"

How did he know her name?

"My god Rose, I can't believe you're here!"

And he came rushing over to her, ready for a hug till he realized that she was strapped down. Then an anger settled into his features and she was glad that he turned away from her. His anger wasn't something she cared to have right now. And she stuck her tongue out at the doctor as this familiar American out-of-time man told him off in the politest way possible.

'_Ha, take that Doctor.'_

As soon as the doctor seemed to get the complete message, half of which Rose had tuned out because she wasn't honestly sure she was supposed to be hearing it, this American bloke undid the straps that was holding her down. Gratefully Rose started to sit up but when she went to stand up she found out that the floor loved her a little too much and it was pulling her back down.

Strong arms caught her and with practiced ease. Flustered, Rose looked up with a guilty expression. It seemed that she didn't have a great system of balance just yet. It had been too soon to get up. And she had a feeling this wouldn't be the first nor the last time that happened. Thankfully, Jack didn't look like he was going to say too much about that.

"Couldn't wait to be back in my arms huh?"

Oh, she spoke too soon.

"Uh…who are you mate?"

Bright eyes blinked as Rose started to straighten up. He seemed positively stunned. Her lower lip sunk between her teeth as her brain started to turn over and over again. Was she supposed to know him? Was he a friend of her mom's or something? Naw, he looked a little too young to be her mom's friend. Plus he was kind of cute.

"You're not kidding?"

Rose shook her head, her eyes innocently wide. She _should_ remember him, she knew…but her head…oh, it burned. Rose closed her eyes tight, feeling moisture building up. The pain burned, her ears felt like they were ringing.

"It's me – Jack. Rose, come on," There was something in his voice that was getting slightly raspy.

Her heart squeezed as she sat back down on the bed. Her hands went to her head as she felt a tear leak out. It wasn't just him that she should remember. There was an important thing. Very important actually. But she couldn't…she couldn't remember just _what_ it was supposed to be. But she was there for something important. And she felt like screaming because she couldn't actually remember what it was.

"Rose…Rosie, what happened to you?" She felt him lean down just as surely as she heard him. She felt a hand on her knee and one on her head.

"_I bring life."_

"What's wrong with me Jack?"

She knew this man, knew she knew this man to the point of knowing his name. But she didn't…she couldn't remember him. Not more than a smile, a glimpse, and a feeling that she knew him. But that was better than nothing right? It had to be better than nothing.

"I don't know Rose. We just need to find The Doctor…he can sort this all out?"

"The Doctor?" She clenched at that idea, something about that title…something more than the last one.

The way he said it brought a bright white pain to her head and to her heart. And the way he cussed under his breath when he thought she wasn't listening or looking at him told her that it was important. That her forgetting this concept was too drastic to be looked over. Something was wrong with her and there were too many important things that she had forgotten.

Rose Tyler was broken and no one here knew how to fix her – at least that's the feeling she got.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trouble With Doctors  
****Chapter Three**

Rose hand ghosted above the panels around something that looked oddly familiar. Jack had called it something funny...a rift manipulator or something like that. But it wasn't active, at least not at the moment. And it made the room around her feel too quiet, like there was something missing.

Rose had the feeling that there should be the sound of mechanical humming, even if it wasn't active. She missed the humming.

Blinking large, doe like eyes, Rose stepped back from the machine. There was a buzz in her ears that she couldn't seem to get rid of as she lost her balance. Her hands sought support from the smooth machinery she had just moved away from.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Rose?" She didn't look up when she heard Jack call out for her. "Rose, are you around here?"

A chocked groan wiggled out of her throat as she held her head. The buzzing wouldn't stop. Like it was supposed to be a reminder. Like it was supposed to wake her up for something important. Louder and louder it got until her ear drums felt like they were going to burst.

Cool hands caught her shoulders to help her stand when she started to crumple. Wildly, Rose looked up to the man she could almost remember. The memory glowed dimly, like an ember after a fire.

Her hands moved away from the metal and to the warm flesh of his face. She traced lines of age that seemed out of place and lightly pushed at the parts she thought would have been more taunt when he was younger. But how could she have known him when he was younger? After all, he did look nearly 10 years her senior if not more. Handsome beyond a doubt, but still older.

"When d'ya get so old?" Rose asked without a moment to filter what she said.

Jack smiled with all the charm she could imagine in a human being. There was a backbone of cocky confidence behind that look too. She didn't know if she wanted to smack it off or kiss him to get him to knock it off.

"I just keep getting better with age," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But you haven't aged a day. Women around the galaxy would kill for your secret Rose."

"Whatcha mean I haven't aged a day? 'M only 19."

There was a pause in all that Jack did as though it took him a minute to catch up with what he heard. Like a computer struggling to meet the commands of it's user. Then he looked at her, peering in a way that had Rose cross her arms over herself and take up a defensive stance.

"What do you mean? Only nineteen. Come on you've got to be older than that! I mean the Doctor picked you up when you were nineteen."

"'m not a whore mate, thanks," Rose said with a snip in her tone as she moved to turn away from Captain Jack Harkness.

"I didn't say you were," Jack said in a cautious tone when he grabbed her elbow.

She would have attempted to jerk away from him if she hadn't had the sudden sensation of being too high in the air. It was almost like she could feel something moving lightly underneath her. Like she was on a dock that was floating on top of a lake. Or like she was standing on an invisible spaceship that was docked high up in the air.

Rose snorted lightly to herself. _Invisible spaceships..._

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, his cautious attitude edged with curiosity in that cocked eyebrow expression he did so well.

"Sorry, wasn't laughin' at you. Jus'...For a minut' there I almos' thought I was on a spaceship in the air, an invisible one or sumthin'," and that dizzy, sick feeling was back and it brought a friend - her eyes felt like she had stood in a wind tunnel for an hour. "Silly, I know. Mum always says 'm in the clouds too much."

An enlightened look raced over Jack's features. He moved his hand from her elbow so he could brace her from her shoulders. The look in his eyes as he stared her straight on was imploring, begging her for something.

"That's not silly Rose. You're remembering, that's a good thing. Stick with it. You've got to remember."

Rose felt herself get caught up in the stare the strange American man was giving her. It was true that she couldn't remember much about him...but what she did remember was a bunch of jumbled up feelings and instincts that she hadn't sorted out yet. What she had sorted out was telling her just to go with the flow and have a fantastic adventure.

_**"Allons-y!"**_

"My head..."

_**"...it burns."**_

Rose collapsed into Jack's arms as she passed out. She would have never seen her eyes glow with the intensity of a sun, even if it was only for a split second, but Jack had. And it frightened him much more than anything in Torchwood ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Long time no see guys. I know this one is short and possibly confusing, but trust me when I tell you that there's a point to it. As for continuity...well that's going to be one of the interesting points. ;-D

* * *

**The Trouble with Doctors**

_**Chapter Four**_

Rose blinked as she looked around, though even as she did there was this disconnected feeling. like she wasn't moving her body so much as just _looking_. It was a feeling she associated with being in a dream. But that wasn't right. This place felt too real.

"Well well well, look at you," the female voice caught her attention.

Attached to the snide voice was a rather snide looking person. She had blond hair falling down in uneven strands, the roots not exactly the same bleached blond as the rest. And her clothing was so simple that it was hilarious - a bowling shirt with some of the buttons undone and a pair of jeans. She looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, don't you recognize me?"

She did. In some small way, she definitely did. But there was something stopping her that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Something about the way she was holding her lips and cocking her hip to the side. Something about the way she sounded. It was so foreign and so familiar at the same time.

"You don't!" The blond woman in front of her laughed, hands clasping in front of her. "This is a treat."

"Just tell me who you are," Rose said.

"Isn't it obvious Rose dear?" the figure smiled, showing a bit of teeth in such a condescending manner.

The more Rose stared at the person in front of her the more familiar she became. It was like looking through a fogged up mirror or a murky pond but...

"But you're me," confusion was so clear in Rose's voice that it made the person in front of her tut. "No, No ya ain't. You're me but you're not me."

"Well I'm glad you could clear that one up dear," the not-Rose said in a clipped tone. "But I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm the last pure human."

The Rose but not Rose in front of her shifted. Her hair turned to waves and even out in colors. Her body shifted just as the bones in her face reformed like a ripple in a pond. And her clothing changed to something much more formal.

"Cassandra," the name came rushing back to her like a tsunami.

And a white and golden light enveloped the area.

* * *

Jack nearly jumped down the stares as he jogged into the medical zone. With only him there, the others gone, it was much too quiet. Probably why he'd put the music on. It helped to keep him busy.

But then he stopped. Because in front of him was a person he'd never seen before. And she looked very pleased to be standing over Rose's sleeping body. Then even more pleased when she turned around to see him.

"Aren't you a handsome one."

Jack smiled but his eyes spoke a completely different story.

"Names Jack, and who are you?"

"Cassandra. Now, why don't you tell me what date it is pretty boy."

"June 25th, 2010."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trouble with Doctors**

_**Chapter 5**_

This body wasn't new by any means, but at the moment he felt like a kid again. Could you believe it...a woman whom had died twice! Well the first time was kind of wonky but the interesting thing was that it had happened! And he had witnessed it. Heck he had even got to kiss her. Now that had been fun. And thats what worried him. He had kissed plenty of girls before. His last form had kissed more than his share. But this one was different. This one had spunk. Not Pond spunk but some new form.

Or maybe it was an old form. She still seemed quite familiar.

When she had been the mind of a Dalek, something about her had called to him. Then he had found her and died a little inside to know that such a brilliant woman had been turned into such a monster. Then when he had met her for a second time, he hadn't recognized her voice till it was too late. He had thought that she would servive the wound she had gotten when he had realized it was the same mind from the dalek.

He had been proven wrong. She had made him wrong about an order of events. Him, a timelord! And she had told him to run too!

"Clara, Clara, Clara," he laughed to himself as he twirled the new tardis controls. "You wait, I will show you how well I can run."

* * *

"So how did you find this place Cassandra?" Jack asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets, attempting a casual tone.

The blond lady seemed very amused by his question. In fact Jack would bet that she had been waiting for him to ask. Which didn't bode well for either of them.

"The girl brought me here...what was her name again? Something droll...drose? No. Rose, yes Rose Tyler."

Jack's smile tightened into something that only the unwary would mistake for something pleasant. He really didn't like how this women was playing with him. Nor did he like that she seemed to have a connection to Rose. Other than himself and the Doctor, those who knew about Rose weren't generally very good people to know. Then again...he hadn't seen her for years.

Years that she couldn't remember.

"Is that right? Alright. So let's assume you're telling the truth, that still leaves the fact that Rose has been unconcious for three days. So how did she bring you here?"

"Through her mind of course," Cassandra sounded too pleased with herself.

_"Doctor..."_ The whisper wasn't as clear as it could have been but it drew both Jack's and Cassandra's attention.

Jack moved between the strange woman and the vulnerable Rose. She didn't seem to be any different. There was no negative signs. In fact, everything looked way to healthy for a woman who's been asleep for a few days. There wasn't even the smell of body odor. Like she'd been preserved. Just like Torchwood...despite all of the events that should have destroyed it. Jack blinked heavily as he tried to remember exactly what events would have destroyed this place. He knew that the others had left (Owen, Gwen, Ian, everyone really) because of things but the 'things' apparently weren't important enough to remember.

"He's still on your mind?" Cassandra asked Rose with a grin that told Jack she liked to be amused at other's expense. "I though you'd have forgotten about him by now. But I suppose that a girl like you would fancy someone like the Doctor through all odds."

And that was something else he didn't like about her. Insulting Rose didn't go over very well with Jack. He'd traveled with her and the Doctor and had gotten to know them both. They each had their faults - sure, but insulting Rose was out of the question around him.

"I think we're going to have to have a t-" Jack stopped as he looked at something behind rose.

It looked like it glowed a little. And he could hear something so familiar that it burned. A song. A golden song. But it sounded in pain.

"What is that?" Cassandra asked as she stepped back from the crack, fear in her eyes.

"I have no idea."

A crack in the Universe had appeared before them but neither Jack or Cassandra knew what it was.

"_Run...Doctor...Run._"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Trouble with Doctors**

_**Chapter 6**_

She could see him. Properly see him for the first time in her existance. She could see the Doctor past all the flesh. Past the different faces he put on. She could see his years. Could see the light of his hopes and dreams. But she could also see all the scars. And every instant she stared into his essence, Rose could feel her heart breaking and respawning. It was like staring into a dying star. So beautiful but so broken.

She wanted to comfort him when he hid up in a cloud during the victorian era. She wanted to remind him of all the good times that they had to try and lift his spirits. Especially when he had to watch his world burn. And again when he was forced to choose between his own race and the survival of everyone else after they used the Master to pull themselves out of the timelock. She wanted to pity the Master even after he tried to break her spirit. She wanted to kiss him silly when she was given another form on a planet that wanted to eat her. Wanted to laugh with joy when she helped him to choose her eons before they would meet in the flesh. But most of all, Rose wanted to reach out and brush his cheek when he broke a little more when the transmission he made to her on Bad Wolf Bay ended abruptly.

But it was like nothing she ever saw was in the right order. And she knew better than to mess with the order of time. Some things could be re-written. But not her. And not the Doctor. Not _them_. So she did what she could to hold him together when his worlds crashed in on him.

All she could do was hum a golden song in the back of his mind to try and fill some of the space loosing his people had left. And maybe give him nudges in the right direction every once in a while.

They would see each other again soon. She would gaurentee it. After all she was the Bad Wolf and he was her Thief. Her lovely thieving Doctor, the oncoming storm. Who was still not ginger.

But for now...

_"Run. Doctor. Run."_


End file.
